


Katsujinken

by CapturedMoon



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Beginnings, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedMoon/pseuds/CapturedMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsujin-ken: the sword that protects life. For the past 10 years a nameless rurouni has wandered the lands that he once spilt blood on, attempting to atone for his sins. Was it fate or chance he is offered a place to rest from his travels from a woman who promotes the naïve ideas of a sword sworn to protect life and not take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katsujinken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or claim any of the characters. This is all thanks to the talented Watsuki Nobuhiro.

"Wait one minute, you jerk!"

The red headed man felt a shudder of fear run down his spin as the aura of the woman behind him pulsated with anger. Just mere minutes ago he had dispatched an entire room of thugs, yet this young woman had him squeaking out a surprised 'Oro'. He turned his head to see her stand, still clutching her wounded shoulder. He had only known this woman a few days, but Kamiya Kaoru was no ordinary person.

"How am I supposed to fix up this school by myself? You're not going to offer me any help at all?" the blue-eyed girl asked. An automatic response, repeated several times in the past, was about to pass his lips when she already replied back to it. "I could care less about someone's past."

He offered her a semi-genuine smile before turning to look at the older man passed out against the wall. That she would say such a thing to a person like him was wonderful, but people could be deceitful with such trust… like Kiheh. Unlike his giant of a brother, Kiheh blacked out from sheer terror rather than pain. For a split second, he had wished the older man had experienced the same as his brother for betraying such a pure trust, but he let the anger pass. He was removed from Kaoru-dono's side, his plan exposed and stopped. That was sufficient punishment.

"Considering Kiheh, maybe you should care a little more," he chided, putting on his façade smile.

Kaoru developed a slight flush, looking over at Kiheh. "…yeah, maybe," she muttered, embarrassed that the man who schemed the dishonor of her father's kenjutsu dojo was living under her roof.

"It's better that this one goes," he met her eyes as she turned back to him. "You can finally clear the disgrace from your school. If the real Battousai were to stay here, you'll lose everything you have left."

"I didn't say I wanted the Battousai to stay! I wanted the rurouni-," she covered her mouth before the rest could follow. She turned her back to him, but not before he saw the blush cross her face, this time with embarrassment for her outburst. "W…well, fine! If you have to leave, then leave."

The swordsman turned as well, putting his hand on the door. He glanced once more over at the sulking woman. Kaoru-dono had both a lovely innocence and unwavering strength about her. It was for people like her that he had fought and killed for, and if this era helped shape the person she was, he felt it was worth it. Yet, this was the first time he actually wanted to accept an offer. This was not a new proposal for him. Previous people, whom he helped or worked with during the Bakumatsu, had offered him things. From a long-term shelter to money and glory, he had politely refused it all to continue with his atonement. But this time was different.

"…but, if you're leaving, at least tell me your name… you're real name," requested the young woman, breaking the swordsman's thoughts. "Battousai was the name of a patriot, a long time ago."

He said nothing, but felt a wave of warmth spread through him. Very few people had asked him that question in the many years of atonement. He was only a rurouni, and to those who recognized or hunted him, Battousai. It was a past he could never escape and a future he deserved. The promise of a home and a friend tugged at his heart and he felt a desire he threw away a long time ago.

"But then, I guess, you wouldn't want to tell me your real name," he heard her mumble.

He sighed, frustrated at himself for this moment of weakness… but, his mind had already decided as he slide the door shut.

"Himura Kenshin," he answered, the feel of his name sounding odd from the lack of saying it for what seemed like ages. It felt good to say it. "That's my name." She turned back to him, her surprised look turning into a smile.

"This one is tired from traveling," he truthfully said. "A rurouni never knows where he is going or how long he will stay. But if you do not mind that, for a little while, this one will stay with you."

Kaoru smiled at him, the hand holding her shoulder slid into a fist over her heart. He did not know what possessed him to accept her offer. Did he want to help her get on her feet or did he just need a momentary rest from his travels? Honestly, he knew both reasons were true, but he also wanted some consistency and friendship, however temporary.

Kaoru offered her smile to him, and he took it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my short thoughts on when Kenshin decided to put his wandering status on hold. 
> 
> CM-Chan


End file.
